Promise
by Jack Tabot
Summary: como todo lo que hago estos para abi. Inspirado en tres canciones, promise de skirllex, ellas nach,hot times suju. mi primer fic espero y les guste. A sus servicios. J.T.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA: buena madrugada gente este es mi primer fil y decidí que fuera de esta gran serie que a pesar de no ser mi favorita me gusta mucho el tema es algo cliché pero e de reconocer que me encanta y tal vez lo use en alguna otra historia como sea ya alargue esto demasiado espero que mi hija les guste y de ser así háganlo saber para saber si debo continuarla o que se quede como un shot bueno no les quito el tiempo a leer:

Promise.

Epilogo o shot.

Era una bebe hermosa… eso lo sabía sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran sabía que desde su embarazo que aquella niña le traería suerte… sonrió como no lo hacía desde que él se fue, siendo justos desde que lo hecho, y eso lo había hecho 4 meses después de enterarse de su embarazo aun le parecía increíble el tener a su bebe a su lado no se cansaba de mirarla de sentir su aroma junto a ella, ese perfume que solo las criaturas inocentes como su niña tenían, sus cabellitos sedosos que cubrían su cabecita eran de un tono azabache y era todo lo que tenía de ella puesto que sus ojitos se veía que corrían a ser verdes y su piel bajo el tono rojizo de la inflamación y la sangre era de una sedosa y pura porcelana blanca igual que él, y esa tierna y dulce sonrisita que destellaba para todos lados era iguala la seductora de su padre sonrió de nuevo pero ahora con nostalgia abrazo a su pequeña refugiándola en su pecho ya había tomado una decisión y no se podía arrepentir ahora su carrera estaba en ascenso y se lo había prometido a su madre antes de aquel accidente en el que su hermana y ella murieron, por ahora eso solo debía quedarse atrás, no se podía poner a llorar ahora, al día siguiente se iría a su hogar cerro sus ojos apretando a su nena contra sí.

No, se corrigió mentalmente ajustando más a su bebe, irían a su hogar.

La mañana siguiente paso sin más contratiempos que el de un fotógrafo queriendo tomar una fotografía de la bebe de una de las promesas de la abogacía, más que eso llegaron con bien a su hogar donde dejo todo en la sala mientras se dirigía a su habitación a dejar a su dormida bebe en su cunita para después acomodar todas las cosas y darse una merecida ducha de agua tibia no hirviendo como en el hospital, se ducho rápido y se puso el pijama para ver a su niña viendo la hora ya pronto le pediría comer y realmente le sorprendía que no se hubiera levantado ya, se acercó a su cuna y la levanto con cuidado cambiándole el pañal y untándole crema, poniéndole ropas limpias y encendiendo la televisión su rostro se tensó abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se le cayó el celular de las manos ,era el, el padre de su hija, su amor de juventud, y por el que aun guardaba algún sentimiento, usui.

Digo no es como si nunca lo hubiera vuelto a ver pero su último encuentro no había sido lo mejor del mundo que al fin de cuentas ella tenía 8 meses de embarazo y él no era tonto sabia contar y al menos que pensara que lo había engañado sabía que ella estaba esperando un bebe suyo y el que no la buscara ponía en fe su teoría de que no le importaban ni ella ni su bebe, no era es algo que le doliera al fin de cuentas ella lo había querido así pero era raro y más sabiendo que su firma de abogados había sido contratada por la empresa familiar de usui le dolía saber que lo podría ver y que el haría preguntas pero ya se las ingeniaría para contestar por ahora lo importante era dormir mañana volvería al trabajo y llevaría a su nena consigo asique sueño era lo que ameritaba solo esperaba de todo corazón que nada pasara.

Hola de nuevo solo quería agradecer a quien haya llegado hasta acá, y pedir sus opiniones con respecto a la ortografía los acentos puntos y comas etc.

Ya saben si quieren que esto sea más que un shot díganlo al primer comentario que lo pida juro que lo continuare por el momento es todo de mi parte.

A sus servicios.

J.T.

P.D: 5 años después… (Ustedes dirán bastardos) no seas grosero diablos, (tu no me controlas¬¬) jodida conciencia, (¬u¬)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente preciosa.

Buenas noches ( revisa su reloj) si, aun buenas noches primero que nada quiero agradecerle a misaki uzumaki y a amy249 quienes me dejaron mis primeros mensajitos gracias a ambas (abraza la pantalla, su familia la mira raro, recobra la compostura) bien, y eso que no vieron mi baile cuando leí los mensajes estuve media hora bailando sobre mi silla creo pero bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí está mi parte del trato la segunda parte de la historia quiero aclarar que aquí ya pasaron 5 años del nacimiento de la hija de misaki con el alíen pervertido del planeta feromona alias usui y como no se me ocurría ningún nombre hasta que piense uno bonito su apodo será "ME" el nombre que le quiero poner es francés no sé porque a decir verdad, pero quiero que su nombre sea francés así que si alguien conoce un nombre bonito dígamelo por favor.

Disclamer: nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece solo ME Y John y la trama (muy cliché por cierto) son míos el resto es de sus respectivos autores.

Antes de que lo vuelva a olvidar: todo lo que mi cerebro le ordene hacer a mis manos es por, y para ABI siempre ella en primer lugar y en esta ocasión también para misaki uzumaki y amy249 por comentar en mi primer historia.

Sin más que decir a leer.

Mama… mama… mama…

En la sala de un departamento familiar se podía ver una escena graciosa, a una pequeña y adorable pelinegra de verdes e intensos ojos inflando sus sonrosadas mejillas mirando enojada a su madre quien babeaba sobre el teclado de una computadora la niña golpeo el piso con su pie descalzo cubierto solo por un calcetín y volvió a taparse los oídos ante el ruido del timbre miro a su progenitora una vez más enojada era sábado el primer día de sus vacaciones escolares y quería dormir hasta muy tarde después de levantarse tanto tiempo muy temprano y la venían a despertar a las 8:30 de la mañana no sieso era no tener alma o muy poco sentido de la cordura jaloneo un poco más el brazo de su madre pero solo logro que este callera como sin vida, la pequeña, ya totalmente exasperada, tomo una gran cantidad de aire y grito…

MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA…

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… fue el consabido grito dela mujer que se levantó de golpe del teclado volteando hacia los lados mirando después hacia su izquierda más específicos a su pequeña hija que tenía las manos en la cadera y un puchero de enojo adorable, la mujer le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla su hija sonrió también más relajada la miro y comenzó a hablar:

Mami hay un loco afuera va tocando el timbre desde hace mucho y ya me está desesperando has algo- la pequeña termino su pequeño discurso poniéndose la mano sobre la frente en un gesto de cansancio logrando que su madre riera

Bien, bien pequeña abriré - hemm me... Aquí no hay nad…ie que es esto solo hay una caja… me… volviste a pedir cosas por línea?

No mama por? Que había?.

Solo una caja, cosa rara no crees?

Algo, ábrela mami.

La niña sonreía mientras mordía una galleta de chocolate que había tomado de la mesa, la mujer sonrió al contemplar la escena y tomo su abre cartas de la mesa (lo tenía ahí porque lo utilizaba durante su trabajo) y rasgo la cinta que protegía el contenido encontrándose con una invitación a una cena en el hotel ********* a las 8 de la noche del mismo día, miro a la pared, mas especifico al reloj y suspiro era una cuestión de trabajo tenían que ir.

Cariño hoy iremos a cenar fuera está bien?-

Si, hace mucho que no vamos con los comerciantes mamá-

Jajaja si el joven John te quiere ver de nuevo-

Le deje bien claro la última vez que a mis 5 años el matrimonio no entra en la lista de mis prioridades-

No te pedirán la mano egocéntrica solo te quieren conocer mejor-

Lo que tú digas ahora mujer vamos a bañarnos no queda mucho tiempo-

Pasaran por nosotros a las 6pm según la invitación cual es la prisa?-

Me, hablo desde el interior del baño

Que te vuelvas a dormir floja-

Ten hijos para esto-

Te escuche¡-

El resto de la mañana se les fue en escoger que usar, misaki insistía en algo casual y discreto y su pequeño ángel rebatía que así nunca conseguiría novio y se quedaría criando patos, a lo que la mujer alegaba que le encantaban esos animales que no habría problema.

El resultado sería el mismo de todas forma misaki luciendo impecablemente sobria y su hija tendría una apariencia adorable punto. Se quedaron sentadas esperando a que el auto pasara a recogerlas charlando ambas de esa película de caricaturas que su hija deseaba ir a ver y en eso estaban cuando llamaron a su puerta ambas se levantaron con la educación propia y salieron del departamento saludaron al hombre que fue a buscarlas y salieron del lugar ya fuera del edificio subieron al auto que las esperaba y partieron rumbo al hotel después de media hora y una parada de emergencia para que la nena fuera al baño llegaron al famoso hotel era fino eso se veía desde fuera salieron después de que el hombre amable les abriera las puertas mostraron la tarjeta y entraron se condujeron a la mesa dedicada a su empresa y se sentaron junto a John quien rápidamente comenzó a charlar con la pequeña para la risa de su madre quien miraba a todos lados con curiosidad hasta que escucho como el ruido iba cediendo hasta desaparecer sentí el peso de una mirada en mi espalda y reconocí ese calor abrace a mi hija por sobre los hombros y voltee …

Unos brillantes ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, el cabello rubio brillaba y unas cuantas canas se dejaban ver prematuras en su cabellera cambio de dirección y miro a mi niña sus ojos se abrieron para después volver a mirarme y sonreír, sonreír de esa manera que solo él podía lograr escuche los típicos suspiros asentí en su dirección tome la mano de mi hija y me fui pase por su lado y lo escuche

Misaki…

Usui…

Ya hablaremos, lo sabes cierto?

Sabes dónde encontrarme-

Apreté la mano de mi hija y me fui del lugar sentí la mirada de mi hija sobre mí pero la ignore para apretar el paso y subir a auto y antes de que me dijera algo la tome por los hombros y la ábrase con fuerza, al principio se quedó quieta para después apretarme contra ella igual que yo hacia el auto se puso en marcha y yo pude respirar de nuevo aun así no la solté o dulce ironía ahora tendría que esperar a que venga mi pasado a conocer a mi presente y todo por m bendito tesoro ese mismo tesoro que ahora apretaba contra mí solo me quedaba una cosa que hacer pensar en qué le diría a mi hija y aun peor pensar en qué diablos le diría a su padre…

A quien leyó hasta acá agradecería que me dijeran algún error de ortografía suelo fallar en eso asique si me ayudan se los agradecería.

Por el momento es todo de mi parte.

A sus servicios.

J.T.


End file.
